Modern websites are complex structures comprising large volumes of webpages to fulfill the needs of their customers. Automated agents (e.g., bots) may systematically access content from many, if not all, available webpages of the website in a methodical manner to download or index the website content. Such processes are commonly known as “web crawling” or “web scraping”. Detecting these automated agents is a complex problem. Some solutions have implemented computer automated public touring tests (“CAPTCHAs”) to prevent automated agents from accessing web pages and to detect automated agent activity. However, in some instances, it may be undesirable to implement CAPTCHAs. For example, in electronic commerce applications, implementing CAPTCHAs for each page may annoy or aggravate consumers, causing them to leave a webpage or website. Moreover, some technologies developed may aid automated agents to solve CAPTCHAs. There is a need for a solution for preventing unfettered access of automated agents to crawl or scrape websites without adversely affecting user interactions with website content.